fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unison Raid
Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic) is an uncategorized spell that very few mages are capable of performing due to the need to fully synchronize their magic and personal feelings. Description Unison Raid is considered a very rare spell, not it is hard to utilize but because it is hard to cause the initial reaction that unites two different Magics that are similar in nature to unite. According to . many priest have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve Unison Raid without success, thus giving the illusion that it is an incredibly difficult spell to master. However that has been proven false on multiple occasion as seen by as well as a and have all succeeded in using this unique spell on multiple occasions, each time being their first attempt. Recently, a group of scientists have discovered the why it is seemly impossible to preform a Unison Raid. When most people are attempting to pull of a Unison Raid, they aren't synchronizing their magic and their feelings, which often lead to a failed result which is usually half of the strength of the spell. To successful pull of a Unison Raid, the users, while possessing Magics that are compatible with one another, must also have the same goal in mind, resonating their magic through a special Magic link. When both the users are perfectly synched, their minds will also become synchronized as they are able to instinctively perform the best spells that are capable of resulting in a devastating power, having the potential to be known as army killers. It is possible possible to resonate with more than one mage at a time, but it is noted to be a hard technique to control and use effectively. However when successfully pulled off, the mages can destroy even the strongest of defenses, doing the impossible and drilling to a new future. As mentioned before, it is key to having similar or the exact same goal when preforming a Unison Raid. Spells Fanon Spells *'Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power' (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド)・互権, Yunizon Reido: Goken lit. Fusion Magic: Mutualistic Power): Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power is a unique branched-off spell from Unison Raid; the fusion of the two magics, allows the users to spread the merged magics out between themselves and use it as a physical enhancement; the two people fuse their magic and then use it as a physical enhancement, essentially. However, it goes much deeper than that. Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power is a spell characterized by the selective integration and application of a finite and limited quantity of the sheer amount of magical power formed upon manifesting a successful Unison Raid, altering the quality of their magical power ordinarily emitted to contain instead the intended and permitted amount of magical energy in addition; however, absorbing too much magical power could prove dangerous. Undertaking this perilous process allows the user to manipulate the advantageous power-inducing attribute displayed by excesses of magical power, granting them access to superhuman levels of physical prowess and their typical abilities; or even powers surpassing that. Depending on the level of mastery that the user(s) possess over stringing stray magical particles and absorbing them, they could possibly even use the twin magics that the original Unison Raid was forged from, as well—meaning that they would be capable of using their partners' magic in short bursts, however, this is extremely difficult to perform. However, this technique does not come without risk, as the capability poses the significant potential of resulting in the individual becoming consumed by the very power they desire to exploit, harming themselves and dealing permanent damage to their magical reserves. Certain steps can be undertaken to reduce or even negate this threat; however—these vary from person to person; and overall, these steps are known to be rather difficult to define properly. *'Unison Raid: Family Bond' (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド)・家縁, Yunizon Reido: Chien lit. Fusion Magic: Family Bond): Trivia *To use Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power, you must get permission from Perchan. *Arukana, the one who wrote the new description for this spell, took some influence from Soul Resonance.